This invention relates to solenoids and, more particularly, to duel plunger solenoid devices for providing motion in two directions.
Typical solenoid devices, having only a single plunger, provide motion in only one direction upon energization. At the present time, if two directions of operation are desired, then two solenoid devices must be used. Similarly, if the solenoids are to be energized and operated at different levels of voltage, a solenoid device corresponding to each voltage must be used. These limitations of conventional solenoid devices necessitate multiple solenoid attachments, which result in an increase in the cost and space needed for the solenoid device.
Previous solenoid devices are unable to move in two independent directions upon energization at varying voltages. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,298 to Jaffe et al., the energization of a second plunger draws a first plunger into contact with an anvil. U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,875 to Waldhauer, Jr. discloses an electromagnetic relay employing two plungers centered within an electromagnetic coil wound on a coil form. When the coil is energized, the plungers move towards each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,377 to Clements describes a two-way, self-reversing electromagnetic actuator utilizing a common coil, a central plunger segment, and plunger extender elements that longitudinally slide along a central axis.